Arc 1 Episode 5: The Pilot and The Gunner
'Participants' Nimbus Kinkade Thunder Highwind 'Aye Aye, Sir! ' Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=R_YMKrh7jYs )"The Xiao Lang forces have set up bomb's in each sector of Tartarus and are planning to take everyone out. We've gathered the bombs but the decripthion codes are to advanced for even our Yun corp Scientist to detain. We need a WARRIROR operative to fly this thing out of the cities range. We dont care where you drop it off but we need this out of here now. This is urgent and we need someone right now!" Thunder caught the message on his transmission and he stood for the oppertunity. " I'm on it. Already in the sector!" He said dashing out, running up floor for floor after he strapped himself and made his way to the top floor. Once he got there he'd have taken little to no suprise to see Another Warrior memember there though he wouldnt have time to see just yet. As he rushed over to the Commanding officer he'd saluete, his headband flowing in the wind as he turned to see the air vechile they'd be taking. " 3rd Class WARRIORS. You two have tasked to Deliever the bomb cargo to a safe region. Move quickly, this mission will be the cost of a lot of lives if you dont. Where you drop it off is on you. One of you will be tasked to pilot, while someone else sits on the gun to make sure you dont get shot out of the sky." Thunder spoke up in a strong tone shouting at the top of his lungs. " I'll take the Pilot spot sir!" He said saluting only for his commanding officer to nod and continue on. " You will be Piloting the A-61 Mantis Gunship. The Gunship is driven by vectored-thrust engines. First rolled off the assembly lines in 2170, the Mantis remains in service in dozens of armies across the galaxy. Its modular construction means that the versatile Mantis can be reconfigured as a low-altitude gunship, a fighter, a high-altitude bomber, or even a single-stage-to-orbit spaceplane that can engage enemy craft around a planet or a space station. The only role the Mantis cannot perform is that of a true deep-space fighter, as it has no FTL drive. As the Mantis is a highly modular craft, it can carry a number of weapons load-outs. When used in ground-attack roles it is most commonly armed with two sets of two forward-facing missile bays over each wing, normally armed with Inferno PKRs (Precision Kill Rockets), and a pair of belly-mounted M350 mass-accelerator machine guns. And that's what you will be manning." He said to the other Solider." He said Pointing to the other WARRIOR member. " Alright you two, let's move out!" Thunder nodded and would turn his head only to see NImbus, the guy he did his first mission with. He'd nod to him and they'd both more than likely rush to the ship. Thunder himself would man into the cockpit. Looking back at the ticking bomb's before he'd sigh and lock himself in. " When your ready, let me know!" He said to Nimbus cutting the ship on as it began to hover."( How it looks for ya. http://uppix.net/3/4/6/c105ebf6c0bb974b4f35b44d3f9a3.jpg) DeucalionGray: -(http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=scK2JIg0UBc) Nimbus leans against the wall of the Commander’s office as he waits for Thunder to come report in after accepting the mission. In his mouth he nibble on a piece of wheat with his arms crossed. His tail wags back and forth and his eyes are shut, leaning in a peaceful and relaxed nature. Within the next few minutes, Thunder runs into the room acting like a Squared Away Warrior. Nimbus smirks a bit while thinking to himself-“Such a boot…”- laughing to himself. Not in a mean way but in a condescending sarcasm to how Thunder is acting. When the option of either being a pilot or a gunner comes up, it is completely obvious as to who will be taking what job. Nimbus quickly adjusts the large SRS-69 rifle on his back when Thunder says he will take the controls of the vehicle. Nimbus looks up at Thunder and his dark red eyes come to full view as he says-“Aw shucks…I really wanted to be pilot. Oh well…”- As he listens to the commander talk about the weapons on the ship, Nimbus’ eyes almost begin to sparkle at the idea of using all that weaponry. Nimbus gets excited now as the commander shoos them off to go complete the mission. As Thunder looks at Nimbus, the two quickly begin to run side by side with each other. Nimbus’ tail sways back and Nimbus quickly finds himself close to the controls for the ship. The weapons control seat is surrounded by computer screens that have cameras to look outside and a control panel in front of him. His seat leans back as he straps himself in and his arms quickly attach to the metal arms that keep him seated into the ship itself. (http://99percentinvisible.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/TIE-fighters.jpg This and a bit of Gundam Seed action XD) Nimbus begins to check the weapons systems, punching in the codes for complete weapon activation. Nimbus says through his comm link in his ear so Thunder can hear him-“All weapon systems are locked cocked and ready to rock! Let’s drop this package and get the hell outta dodge!”-Nimbus then focuses himself onto the task at hand as his eyes are like an Eagle looking for prey, just hoping that a mothafucka would try and attack this ship XD.- 'The Fast and Furious of the skies! ' Thunrian: Thunder looked at his new metal arm as he piloted the car and he'd tense everytime he thought back on the intense pain the OPERATIVE memeber had put him through. He'd never get that limb back, and yet at the same time he was angry at her. In his own way he felt she was right for what she did. But he still held resentment. The Xiao Lang Solider died of blood loss during there fight after she removed his hands and he would have died to had the fight continued on. When he heard that Nimbus had been locked and loaded to go he'd hit the switch on the ship to get ready to move out. When it picked up and they blasted off into the sky things seemed calm for the moment untill Luna. Thunders A.I. began to speak to him from the Vechiles mainframe. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5ZY8Fz9GGU ) " It seems that Xiao Lang troops are targeting themselves behind you sir, keep on your gaurd." Thunder nodded, hitting the ship into Mach 5 breaking the sound barrier. " 900 Meters to Destination Nimbus, Guy's on your 5, and your 6. Picking them up on radar." He said as the Xiao Lang troops began to fire at the two. Thunder would pull the aircraft to the right and left. Flying through the gun fire with ease as the 8 Xiao Lang gun shoops continue to pursure. " I'm gonna dip behind them!" He said pulling the air carrier up to the right dodging the gun fire. He'd pull the ship around so Nimbus would have a clear shot. That was untill they began to fire heat seeking missles at the two. " SHIT!" Thunder said hitting the breaks in Mid Mach 5. Only for the Air carrier to break off to the right causing the missles to hit one another and explode. The Ship would spin around 3 times to dodge the other missles as they flew right behind it. Thunder had been flying like he had been doing this his whole life! 'The Top Shot of the Galaxy!' DeucalionGray: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnEOR6FrkyE ) Nimbus nods his head as Thunder gives the warning about incoming ships from 900 meters out. Nimbus quickly begins to turn the chair to where the cameras point at the incoming ships. The computer screens quickly begin to mark each ship as a target, highlighting the ships in a bright orange color. Nimbus quickly raises his arms up and a flicks a few switches on the mainframe and the two belly M350 mass-accelerator machine guns begin to spin up, facing the direction of the ships. At this time, Thunder begins to yell out that he is going to try and get behind them. Nimbus has to react fast and as the ship begins to move its location to be behind the enemy ships, Nimbus turns the entire Gunner Seat in a 180 axis and the two machine turrets face the ships! Nimbus smirks a bit as he raises his thumbs and is just about to press down on the two turret triggers. But as this happens, Thunder hits the brakes on the ship causing Nimbus to be pushed forward a bit. If not for the seat belts holding down into the chair, he would have been launched right into his computer screens. But he quickly gathers himself, adjusting his bandana back to its proper place; having been knocked out of its normal spot on his forehead after the sudden drop in speed. When he looks up he sees more heat seeking missiles coming straight for their ship. He says to himself-“Enough of this chicken game!”- On the screen a set of crosshairs moves wherever Nimbus moves his arms, controlling the machine turrets movements with ease. His eyes stay locked on target as he focuses on the missiles coming with great speeds. Using his Gun Kata even with the turret weapons, he begins to open fire on the missiles and large .50 caliber rounds begin to fire out of the 30’ barrels of the turrets. The lead rain begins to fall upon the missiles coming towards him and they quickly impact into the warheads themselves, causing them to blow up in the air before getting close enough to do any damage to the ship. Nimbus smirks a bit as he gets serious about the situation now. He then says to Thunder-“You focus on flying…I’ll keep us alive back here…”- Nimbus then says to himself-“Time to earn a paycheck…”- The lead then fires out at a cyclic rate of fire, burning through hundreds of rounds within a matter of seconds. Moving the crosshairs across the screen, hundreds of rounds begin to pierce into the hulls of three ships and they quickly find themselves descending down into buildings or on the streets below! At that moment, two ships come to the starboard side of the ship and, Nimbus quickly moves his turrets to the right and he begins to unload as many rounds as he can within the ship! The rounds penetrate through the metal armor that the ship has and the people inside quickly become riddled with the large caliber bullet. The pilot is quickly shot to shit and the bird begins to fall towards the ground below with fire created by the gas tank engulfing the entire body of the airship. Another ship appears on the port side and now Nimbus is put into a dilemma. The second ship fires their turrets at the ship but Nimbus is confident in how Thunder has been driving so far that he doesn’t let it make him rush with his decisions. Nimbus turns the left turret to the left and the right turret to the right. To do this, Nimbus extends both arms out as if he were holding two pistols perpendicular to his body. Nimbus then unloads his turrets onto them, with every round sparks and metal fly off the enemy ships! With the first few minutes of the dogfight, Nimbus had taken out six of the nine ships attacking Thunder and him. Three more ships remain behind them, trying to gain leverage on them. That is when Nimbus presses a button on his control panel and 3 precise target rockets fly out of the ships wings and begin to head straight for the remaining ships. With such an easy attack, the ships begin to move away from each other; trying to avoid being shot. Nimbus uses this time to take advantage and he places the two Machine Turrets back together and begins to aim down and fire at the last remaining ships. If being hit by the rocket wasn’t enough to scare them, they now have to deal with Nimbus and his automatic turrets! One ship is quickly hit with the rocket whereas the two others resist with all their might. Nimbus uses the turrets to shoot down a second ship, giving the soldiers a bloody exit from this world. But a quick death to say the least. Finally, on the last ship. Nimbus uses his turrets and the pilot is quickly blown to bits by the large caliber bullet that the two turrets use. And as this happens, the two remaining rockets collide into the descending ship at the same time! The impact creates a large explosion within the air and Nimbus yells out-“Hell yeah! Can’t beat me in a game of shootin, Woo!”-Nimbus comms into Thunder and says-“The sky’s all your, Thunder. Let’s finish the job!”- 'The Iron Fists of WARRIOR!' Thunrian: When Nimbus took out the Air ships Thunder would shout at the top of his lungs. " Wooooooooo!!!" He said pumping his arms. When they cleared out of the view. He'd stand once the soliders were taken out. " Alright!" He said putting the ship into Auto Pilot. He'd tilt the Ship up so it continued to accerlate into the air. " Alright, were far out enough! Were gonna have to jump. Here Nimbus, take this Antigravity Chute, it should give us a safe fall." As he was handing Nimbus his chute the deck would open and the turblance would cause him to fall and drop them as they soared from the sky plummiting to the ground. "...Ah.. Shit.." He said giving a Nimbus a goofy smile. " I guess were free balling it huh hahahaha... Ahhh.." He said standing up to his full height standing at the edge of the drop off. " Here's to you..." ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yrPDf92hY ) He said taking a deep breathe before he kicked off the edge and began to soar down to the bottom. As he continued with his descent a troop of Xiao lang forces would take flight around him again as he fell. " AHhhh no you dont!" He said pulling his claymore from his back with his good arm, while his robotic metal one had been pulled across his face. When he came into range with the air ship he'd slam his fist into the cockpit, gripping the throat of the pilot who attempted to shoot at him. FLipping his blade upside down he'd sledge his blade down into the pilots throat, stabbing through his torso before he kicked off it and the whole ship would explode. ANother had blasted right past him in hopes of retriving the bombs from his and Nimbus's ship. " Nimbusss! Stop that shi-WHoa!" As he was signaling off to his comrade he'd dodge a missle in mid flight by tossing his body to the right. He eyed the culprit and used the turbalance and his weight to veer off to the right where he soar right into the air ship slamming his fist into the right engine on the side causing a massive explosion on impact knocking him off to the right. His skin had been torn and ripped in certain places causing him to cough. "...That.. Hurt!" He said as he continued to tummble down to the ground untill he smashed into the ground causing a crator. It'd be up to Nimbus to stop the last air ships, if he hadnt the enemy would have obtained the bombs and would have completed there mission. It all fell on him now. 'Shooter' DeucalionGray: -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxXgYqNVzeI) Nimbus can’t help but laugh a bit as the parachutes begin to descend down to the ground below them. He then watches as Thunder jumps out of the ship as if it were nothing. Nimbus shrugs his shoulders while saying-“It wouldn’t be Warrior if it was easy hahaha.”-Nimbus begins to step off the platform but his attention is quickly drawn to the fact that more ships had come to attack them.-“Shit! I spoke to soon haha!”- Nimbus then flips off the platform and begins to dive through the air, ripping the air from around his body. Below him, one of the enemy ships begins to hover as it wants to try and send soldiers into the ship to retrieve the bombs. Nimbus quickly lands on the top of the ship and he places the barrel of his SRS-69 on the roof of the ship itself. A bright pink glow begins to come off the ejection port of the rifle due to Nimbus quickly charging the mantra within the rifle to create a C4 Mantra round. These rounds are a lot bigger than the normal Mantra rounds and create a great explosion to assist in its power. Within a quick instant he releases a powerful Mantra Sniper Round and it creates a small sized explosion on the ship! The kickback of the rifle lifts Nimbus back up into the air and then the ship explodes once again as it is not completely destroyed from the individual sniper round. The ship begins to fly towards the ground and Nimbus’ body begins to release a black smoke from being hit by his own explosion. He quickly places the pistol on his back once more and his body almost floats in the air before descending back down. As his body comes to a floating motion, he hears what sounds like an engine and the noise quickly causes him to look up. As he does that, another ship plows through the clouds and Nimbus braces himself for impact. Nimbus reaches down and grabs his pistols and just as the plane is about to hit him, he raises his arms up and covers his head from the impact! His body quickly breaks through the windshield of the plane and he flies between the pilots. *Slow Mo vision for the reader XD* Nimbus’ turns his body as he moves through the cockpit so his back faces the cockpit door and his arms face the pilots. Once this twist happens, Nimbus begins to open fire and bright pink Mantra rounds quickly pierce through their bodies and the blood quickly squirts on what is remaining of the glass. Once he takes out the pilots, his back hits the cockpit door and the door itself practically blows off its hinges. Nimbus quickly begins to fly through the cargo bay where soldiers are getting ready, thinking they are going to invade the ship and receive some bombs for their efforts. But to their shock, all they receive is bright mantra rounds pierced into their chest and faces. The hull of the ship quickly begins to burn with a bright pink light show as Nimbus unloads mantra rounds for every soldier within the ship. Luckily for Nimbus, they had already opened the back hatch for their soldiers to use and Nimbus quickly comes out the back and once again freefalls through the sky! This would take place in the matter of three seconds! *normal time* Nimbus looks at the ship as it spins out of control and dead soldiers begin to fall out from the open door and broken windshield. Using his awareness Nimbus begins to look around the skies to try and find Thunder.-“Where the hell is he!?”- And at that moment, Nimbus saw the impact of Thunder hitting the Earth and creating a large crater in the ground!-“Thunderrrrrr!”- This had gotten serious now as Nimbus has to take the full brunt of this blow on his own. Before he hits the ground, Nimbus begins to charge a large amount of Mantra into his pistols causing them to overload on a bright pink glow. Just before impact, Nimbus fires two very large mantra rounds and they instantly explode on the ground, creating an equal sized crater that Thunder made. The reason Nimbus did this is because he knows that charged mantra rounds give off a large kickback. With his pistols flexed out in front of him, the kickback slows Nimbus’ velocity extremely and the impact of the rounds into ground creates a much softer surface for Nimbus to land in. Having said that, Nimbus lands chest first into the dirt and he lands with a large BOOM! He grunts a bit on impact but it could have been much worse maybe even fatal if he had just hit the Earth on his own accord. After a few seconds in the dirt, he sits up and his ears wiggle a bit while he brushes himself off. He then remembers about Thunder and he quickly leaps into the air, jumping into the next crater. If Thunder was still laying on the ground, Nimbus would begin to poke him with his index finger while saying-“Hey Thunder! Thunder! You alright! Thunder, are you okay! Are you okay!? Thunder are you okay!? Tell me are you okay!?”- Category:Arc 1